


i will hold you through the end

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr Kiss Meme [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Angst, Character Death, Last Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t how it’s supposed to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will hold you through the end

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt Scott/Derek and an eyelid kiss. It um... went WAY angsty (sorry). I do not own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, I just like to write about them.

This isn’t how it’s supposed to end.

Scott’s breath shudders in his chest, almost as tight as when he had asthma, catching every time he inhales, rasping on the exhale. There is not enough air around him, even though he sits in the middle of the forest under the bright white light of the full moon.

His arms go around the bloodied and broken body in his arms, and he begs him… begs him _again_ to heal, but there is nothing left. There is a point when you can no longer reconstruct the body because there is nothing to work with. Derek has been shredded. Destroyed.

That is what happens when werewolves go rabid.

Scott glances sideways at the remains of the rabid pack, wincing again. Allison put them down like animals, with a wolfsbane bullet to their rabid brains. She only checked to make sure they were truly dead before she left, racing for the car and a place where she had cell service, because Scott told her to go call the pack. _His_ pack, his and Derek’s.

He struggles to get his breathing under control, and when they arrive, he manages to appear calm. They surround him in a small semi-circle, sorted neatly into groups. Stiles and Lydia, standing to one side, as close to Scott as they can get without intruding on his personal space. Danny and Ethan, with Aidan nearby. Allison and Isaac. Jackson, arms crossed and chin tilted, with the pack but never close to it, not since his return from London. Peter, standing in the shadows, blue eyes sharp.

“Isaac.” Scott calls him forward, voice solemn. He’s had time to think about this, time to decide exactly how this will happen, who will get this honor, such as it is.

Isaac goes stiff and shakes his head, and this is why Scott chose him. Isaac doesn’t _want_ the power. He won’t abuse it. “Scott, no…”

“I need you to.” It has to be done, and Scott can’t trust any of the others. The twins are already alphas. Danny isn’t ready, and Jackson… is Jackson. He can never let Peter be an alpha again. Scott begs with his eyes, shining with tears. “Please.”

A soft cough, and Scott’s attention shifts to the man in his arms. “Shh.” He smoothes hair back from Derek’s face, cradling his cheek. “I can’t… I can’t fix this.”

“I know.” The words are indistinct, muffled by pain and punctured lungs. “Isaac… good choice.”

“Derek.” Scott grips his hand tightly; Derek’s fingers are lax and loose. “Derek…”

“Right decision.” Derek’s eyes flash red, fading to a dull hazel. “Do it.”

Scott pulls him up, blood leaking sluggishly over his fingers, most of it already bled free and soaking into the ground beneath his knees. He cradles Derek against his chest, and nods to Isaac, who steps up warily.

“Scott, I—”

“You’re the right choice,” Scott says firmly. “He can’t survive this. I’ll… I’ll take his pain. You need to kill him. Become an alpha.”

He feels the moment of impact, when Isaac’s claws slide neatly into Derek’s back. He hears the hiss of pain that sighs out, hears the small whine of shock from Isaac. There is a moment when Derek goes limp and Scott holds him tighter, watches his eyes flutter closed.

The heartbeat fades; it is done.

Scott leans close, touching his lips first to one eyelid, then the other, then drifts up to kiss Derek’s forehead. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I failed you.”

A hand falls on his shoulder, and Scott recognizes the flash of Stiles’s scent—his best friend and one of his anchors, holding him as Scott shivers and begins to cry.

This isn’t how it was supposed to end.


End file.
